


The Importance of Record Keeping for the New Entrepreneur

by Adbaculum (Gnomad), Gnomad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Humor, Community: merry_smutmas, Crossdressing, M/M, Prostitution, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnomad/pseuds/Adbaculum, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnomad/pseuds/Gnomad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape finds himself learning the tricks of a new trade. Harry finds himself in need of a good tradesman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Importance of Record Keeping for the New Entrepreneur

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Snapetoy in the 2006 Merry_Smutmas Feset. Betaed by snakeling and ziasudra. Any remaining mistakes are my own.

_14 April, 1999 | Client: Fat, balding, brown hair; smelled of pickled pork | Notes: Practice suppressing gag reflex. Roman showers not popular. | Total: 2 Galleons_

'Three Galleons.'

'Three? You gotta be kiddin' me. I oughta be able to get a fuck fer that much. I'll give ya one Galleon and five Sickles.'

'Do I look new to you? Do I strike you as a little wet behind the ears, perhaps? Any knowledgeable patron of this area would know the going rate for services such as mine is three Galleons. However, as the night is late and I'm sure you have a nagging, sexually frustrated wife waiting at home for you, I'll be willing to discount my price to two.'

The rotund man glanced about the alleyway for a couple of seconds before nodding his head in agreement and quickly unbuttoning the bottom half of his tattered, unwashed robes.

'Ah—ah, one moment. I require payment ahead of time.'

'Wha'? How do I know ya won't just take off after I give ya the money?'

'I assure you that won't happen.' And it wouldn't. Apparition. Hexes. A well-timed stunning spell. None of it would help now, though it would serve the idiot right for trying to barter while pissed. Fortunately, the man didn't pursue the argument any further and began to rummage through his robe pockets. Before long he handed over two golden coins.

'There. Now can we get on wit' it?'

As a reply, Severus Snape sank to his knees, pulled out the man's cock, and got to work.

He'd just made his first sale.

 

* * *

 _20 May, 2000 | Client: Muscular, goatee, probable concealment potion; Dragonhide boots and glasses: affluent? | Notes: Remember to stretch beforehand. | Total: 5 Galleons, 3 Sickles._

'That's it, take it! Take my cock, you fucking whore.'

Severus braced himself against the dusty wall of the abandoned store. Each thrust of the wizard behind him scratched his forearms painfully against the exposed brick. He had thought it would take a bit more acting to groan and pant along with his client, but as it turned out, the burn and ache of suddenly having a cock up his arse after over a decade of celibacy provided enough of an impetus to moan loudly throughout the session.

'You like that, you little slut? Are you hard right now?' The cock in Severus' arse slammed back into him with such force that he thought he might be lifted off the ground.

'You know—you know what I think? I think you don't even need the money. I think you—nuggh—you are such a dirty hard up ssslut that you go around taking it up the arse for fun. That's right, you need it so badly you'll flaunt yourself to anybody. Ugghh!'

Snape panted into his arms as the burn started to subside. Perhaps clenching and unclenching would speed things up?

'Oh, yeah, that's it. I knew you wanted it...so tight...' Severus turned his hand to keep it from banging the wall and stared out the shop window. It was far too grimy and dusty to see the street outside, but he was certain the passersby would be able to hear in. He'd most likely have to shoo away a leering hag or two after this was over.

'Fuck. Oh, fuck, yesss. Oh, oh—tell me! Tell me, whore. Tell me how much you want it. Tell me and I'll give it to you.' The man leaned closer and Severus could smell the salty tang of scurvy-grass on his breath. Concealment Concoction? Facade Philter?

'Say it, slut!'

The pounding picked up in intensity and he felt himself getting sore. Gritting his teeth and turning his head back toward the hot breath panting in his ear, he whispered, 'I...want it. I am so...so hungry for cock that I'd present myself to anyone...I'd do anything just to get fucked.'

With that the man came with a shout and finally stilled, leaning heavily on Snape for support. A minute passed and he felt the cock withdraw from his arse, but he didn't turn around when he heard the murmured _Scourgify_ as his client cleaned himself up.

He didn't turn when he heard the man compliment him for being a decent fuck nor when he heard the tinkling of silver—one, two, three—being tossed at his feet. He heard the man utter a parting phrase and felt the shifting of the air as the shop door opened then closed.

Severus scowled and wondered if he was doomed to spend his life humiliating himself solely to mollify madmen's egos in order to survive.

 

* * *

 _14 November, 2000 | Client: Sandy hair; thin; unusual Muggle attire | Notes: Purple knickers v. popular. Wear more regularly. | Total: 6 Galleons._

There were only so many times a 40-year-old man could kneel down on cobblestone before his knees would no longer let him back up. Cushioning charms would have helped, obviously, but Severus decided risking death and dismemberment by taking clients back to his flat was preferable to asking them to cast a charm any 12-year-old could do.

Besides, using his flat enabled him to bring in clientele who preferred more elaborate set ups. He even wondered sometimes about the profitability of installing one of those dancing poles he used to see in the clubs.

* * *

'Hey, you're not too ugly when you get all gussied up, mate. Quite nice actually.'

'Thank you. It's always nice to hear one's not the _most_ repulsive looking person on the planet.'

'Mmhmm, whatever... Do a little turn and show me those stockings. Yeah, that's it. Can you put your leg up there and—oh, yes, perfect.'

* * *

It was difficult to get used to the heels at first. Four inches wasn't exactly a starter height, but he could only afford one pair at the time. The knickers weren't a walk in the park initially either—at least until he figured out they weren't supposed to be tight enough to cut off circulation in his groin. Gradually, he filled his drawers with a rainbow of frills and ribbons, satins and silks. His clients seemed to think he looked best in a nice periwinkle colour.

* * *

'Oh, god, wonderful! Can—can you leave them on while we fuck? I—I mean, just push them down a bit. Oh, good, good. The stockings too, can you leave them? And the shoes!'

* * *

After a while he had to put some limits on the types of outfits he wore. The john who requested a torture and bondage scene in full Death Eater costume, for example, was never invited back to the flat again.

 

* * *

 _12 February, 2001 | Client: Appalling hair, green eyes, forehead disfigurement | Notes: I said 'maybe', damn it._

Severus hated February. In addition to it still being too cold for any reasonable person to stand on a street corner for more than five minutes at a time, it was also the time insipid ne'er-do-wells traipsed through Knockturn collecting all the illicit love potion ingredients they could get their grubby hands on. Normally he wouldn't give a second thought to the loveless lives of the greater Wizarding world, except for the fact that they were scaring away his customers.

Indeed, as he leaned against the wall outside of Borgin & Burkes one February evening, he had the feeling he was going home empty-handed for the second night in a row. Damn. He'd even taken the time to put a little make up on this evening. After a few more minutes of fruitless waiting, Severus pushed himself off the wall and turned to walk back to his flat. Before he could go more than a few feet, however, he heard a scuffling behind him, and a familiar voice spoke:

'Excuse me? Er, sir, do you have a minute?'

No.

Certainly the man who belonged to _that_ voice would not be wandering around Knockturn Alley at 10 o'clock at night. And that man certainly wouldn't go around asking streetwalkers if they _had a minute_.

'I, um, just wanted to know if you, er, had change for a Galleon?'

Severus suddenly realized he had stopped walking but hadn't turned around. He heard the shuffling again and a second later Harry Potter, covered in dark robes and a hooded cloak, darted out in front of him.

'I mean, if you're, er, not comfortable making change on the street we could go some—bloody hell!' Potter's eyes had gone wide behind his glasses and his mouth hung open wide enough to make Snape wonder for a second at his fellatio skills. He pulled himself up to his full height, and molded his face into a glare he hadn't used in several years.

'Change, was it, you said you wanted, Mr Potter?' Snape took a moment to revel in the fact that a full-grown Potter was still as underfed as he had been when he left school. He gained a few inches since Snape had last seen him at the trials, but the boy would never surpass him in height.

'Snape! I'm—I'm sorry; I thought you were someone else,' Potter said, flushing as he eyed Severus' made up face and the brilliant pink lace peeking out of his cloak.

It should have been humiliating, Snape knew, to be seen as he was by a former student— _this_ former student—in his current profession. However, at the moment he was far more focused on Potter and why exactly the Wizarding world's erstwhile hero was attempting to chat up prostitutes in Knockturn Alley.

'Oh? Perhaps one of my colleagues are more to your taste?' Snape pointed to a young man down the street who was loitering outside a pub.

'No! I mean—'

'Ah! So it is me you want then. I'm _flattered_. Well, what will it be? Am I to act out a fantasy? Dress up in a little outfit? Or perhaps you're looking for something simpler? A quick hand job in the alleyway over there? Would you like me to bugger you senseless?'

'Stop it! I didn't come here for—I mean, I don't want—' Potter waved his arms wildly and the hood of his cloak fell back. Finally he lowered his voice to a loud whisper, 'Sex.'

Much to Snape's amusement, they were beginning to attract the attention of passing bystanders. It was a relatively quiet night, but the pubs would be closing soon and there would be crowds of inebriated wizards attempting to tumble back up to Diagon Alley. The few already going by now were doing a double take on Potter. Snape found himself considering the possibility of seeking out a paper tomorrow morning. Unfortunately, Potter seemed to notice the attention as well.

'Never mind. Forget it. I can't do this. It was _lovely_ to talk with you again, Snape. Have a great life getting buggered by every lowlife who can afford you. I'm sure you're so cheap that's a 24-hour job.' Potter pulled his cloak back over his head and turned to walk off down the street.

'Still failing at everything you do then.'

Potter halted his steps and Snape could see his back tense almost violently. He glared and relished in the slow build of his own long-neglected anger. If anyone were to blame for Severus' current condition, it was the horrible miscreant standing in front of him.

'You don't know a fucking thing,' Potter said quietly, his back still to Severus.

He advanced on the boy, grabbing his shoulders and spinning him around. 'What I know, you reckless, indolent child, is that you were given every opportunity set things right, to look beyond your pathetic little mind-set, and live up to all the hopes and plans Albus had for you. Instead, you _sat there_ and did nothing!'

Potter shrugged off Snape's grip and pulled his wand faster than Severus had ever seen him do. His face had gone a blotchy shade of red and his eyes glittered dangerously behind his glasses. His wand hand was surprisingly steady, and Severus remembered he no longer had the upper hand with this wizard—with any wizard, for that matter. How could he have forgotten that for even a minute?

'Don't talk about him! Don't talk about any of them!' Potter shouted.

Behind them, the pub down the street was closing up and its last group of customers was spilling out onto the Alley. Sounds of drunken goodbyes and off-key singing seemed to remind them both that they were having this argument in a very public setting.

'You know what? I do think I'd like to purchase your services tonight after all. I wouldn't want to add this to my apparently long list of personal failures,' Potter said, never lowering his wand.

Severus, however, was entirely sure he'd rather make nothing for the rest of the week than have sex with an armed, angry Potter. 'Go home to your little girlfriend,' he spat. 'You've clearly become even more unstable as an adult.'

Instead of upsetting the boy further as Severus predicted it would, that statement brought Potter up short, and he stared oddly at Snape for a moment.

'I don't have a girlfriend...' he said in a cautious tone. Oh. Severus didn't get the _Prophet_ anymore, but he was certain there had been a girlfriend at some point. The boy continued, 'Where do you usually take your customers? You mentioned an alleyway or something?'

He eyed the boy. Unstable indeed. 'It...depends. An alleyway is often most convenient.'

'Do you live somewhere near here?'

'I hardly think that's any of your business.'

'Take me there.'

'Absolutely not!' Severus responded, horrified. He would much rather participate in whatever scheme Potter planned out in the open. At least outside there was a good chance someone would find his body before he started to smell too bad.

'Well, we can't stand out here all night!'

'Then I suggest you go home and leave me in peace.'

'Where is it, Snape?' Potter pointed his wand for emphasis and Severus recoiled a little as sparks flew from the tip. Putting two and two together, Potter let out a little 'oh!' sound and suddenly looked very contrite. Really, Severus thought, it was no wonder half the Wizarding world wouldn't go within ten feet of him; the man could be sectioned based on mood swings alone.

'I'm sorry. I, er, forgot,' Harry said, stashing his wand away. Severus fleetingly contemplated punching him and attempting to run for it; stupid boy never did learn proper defense techniques. Instead, he replied with a 'mmm' and raised his eyebrows in silent question.

'Look, I'd still like to do the other thing, if you're okay with it.'

'The. Other. Thing.'

'The, er, sex part. It is what I kinda came here for anyway,' Potter said as he shuffled around nervously.

Severus still wasn't certain he could trust Potter not to kill him at some point during the evening, but he was intrigued. Why on Earth did the boy feel he needed a prostitute so badly? Deciding to charge him triple for whatever they ended up doing, he spun around and started walking toward his flat. The scuffling sound of boots on cobblestone followed him as he went.

* * *

'It's nice.'

'There's no need to be mean. We're here on _your_ request—'

'I wasn't! I mean, it _is_ really nice...bigger than I thought.'

'You assumed I lived in a shoebox?'

'I'm not going to be able to say anything right, am I?'

'You haven't managed it in the 10 years I've known you. I don't see how you'll be able to start now.'

'Are those hooks in the ceiling?'

'I have a very diverse clientele.'

'Huh. So...how does this work exactly? Do we just shag and I leave money on the dresser on my way out?'

'Hardly. We first agree on services and a time frame. Then, I name my price. After you pay said price, we begin. When we finish, you then leave as fast as humanly possible and never return again.'

'Well, at least you're a very orderly whore.'

'If you don't like how it's done, you are free to leave.' Severus hung his cloak and turned to see Potter standing awkwardly in the center of the room.

'Sorry. I'm...' Harry started to say one thing but quickly changed his mind. 'Do you have anything to drink?'

'I have tea,' Severus replied, but made no move to make it.

'That's it? No mead, or firewhisky, or...I don't know, wine? What do you give your other customers?'

'My other customers are typically far too inebriated as it is. Plying them with additional liquor would help neither me nor them.' The boy's face fell a fraction at that answer. 'If you wish to have something more elaborate than tea, I suggest you conjure it yourself.'

'Oh! Right,' Potter said, as though realizing for the first time that he was a fully trained wizard. 'I'm not too good at transfigurations, though. I've tried to conjure mead before, but it usually comes out tasting like vinegar. Tea is the only thing I can do really well.' Harry shrugged and waved his wand with a flourish. Out of midair a tea tray with a service for two appeared, and he floated it down to the small table by the sofa.

'Can I sit?'

'Fine, but you're being charged for this.' Harry shrugged and sat down on the corner of the ratty, saffron-coloured sofa that occupied nearly a quarter of Snape's flat. He poured for himself and then looked to Snape in question.

'A splash of milk, no sugar.'

Snape, meanwhile, moved to take off the frilly pink corset top he'd worn for his evening walk.

'Wait! I—I thought you said we discuss things first,' Potter said suddenly, rattling the teacup he was about to pick up. Severus turned and stared at the young man.

'And so we will. Contrary to popular belief, these outfits are neither comfortable nor very sexy for the wearer.' He leered, 'Of course, if you prefer this sort of thing I'm happy to keep it on just a little longer...' Harry shook his head hastily and watched as Snape disappeared behind the bathroom door. A moment later he returned wearing a long, tattered blue dressing gown, and sat down next to Harry on the sofa. Both men sat in silence for a minute as they drank their tea.

'So, uh, do we have to get into specifics, or do we just need a general plan?' Harry finally asked.

'If you want something particular that you wouldn't find in most sexual situations, it may be best to let me know. Otherwise, a general plan will serve,' Severus said as he sat back and crossed his legs.

'Oh. Um...what would be considered particular in a, er, usual situation?' Harry stared resolutely into his teacup as his face went several different shades of pink. Snape narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

'Potter, you have had sex with a man before, correct?'

'Yes, of course. Well... once...sort of.' The shades of pink deepened to something approaching magenta.

'Sort. Of.' The boy didn't look like he was going to elaborate, but Snape could easily imagine the inexperienced schoolboy activities of the 'sort of' variety that would cause such an identity crisis. Still, this was (sadly) the most intelligent conversation he'd had with another person in the better part of two years, and it wouldn’t require much to prod the boy into talking more.

'Was I under the mistaken impression that you were once engaged to Ms Weasley?'

'Oh, no. We were definitely engaged,' Harry said as he fiddled with the teaspoon next to his plate. 'We broke up.'

'Clearly.'

The boy looked like he was trying to decide if Snape was someone to whom he really wanted to relate whatever sordid little break-up tale he had to share. Finally, he started, 'She broke up with me actually.' Smart girl, Severus thought.

'She, er, found me with someone else.' Ah. Now it started to come together.

'A man then.' The blush was back, if it had ever really gone away, and Harry nodded in affirmation.

'Remus.'

Severus was incredibly glad that he didn't have tea in his mouth at that point, because he was sure it would have been spat out. As it was, his left eyebrow may have taken up permanent residence in his hairline. Not exactly the schoolboy scenes he'd been thinking of, then.

'Lupin? You slept with Lupin? I certainly hope he wasn't a biter.' Potter bristled at that, and his face became a dizzying rotation of embarrassment and indignation.

'He was perfectly nice! I think...from what I can remember anyway. It was the night of Charlie Weasley's wedding and we'd, er, been drinking. Besides, we didn't actually get to much of the sex part. He—we—were interrupted. By Ginny.'

Snape probably could have suppressed the laugh that followed if he'd wanted to, but it had been so long since he'd had a reason to even smile that he didn't even try. Potter, on the other hand, looked galled that Severus would find such humour in what was apparently one of the worst days of his life.

'It's not funny! She hexed me until I couldn't move, and then yelled about it in front of _everyone_ at the reception! The Weasleys aren't speaking to me any longer; when Tonks found out about it, she broke up with Remus on the spot; and when the press found out, they published it on the _front page_!' Snape couldn't help it, though; the extra information only made him laugh harder. Harry stuck out his lip and sulked until the laughter died down to an occasional chortle.

'Remus won't talk to me anymore. Every time I try, he tells me what a horrible mistake we made and how awful he would feel if my parents knew what he'd done. He makes it sound like he was caught molesting me when I was thirteen.'

'Well, that's to be expected from someone with a guilt complex as large as Lupin's.'

'Yeah, I suppose,' Harry sighed while rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. 'It just feels like I lost every friend and family member I had.'

'By and large you have,' Severus said smirking.

Harry's head shot up. 'Gee, thanks, Snape.'

'I do sex, not sympathy, you idiot. If you want someone to pat your head and tell you it'll be all right, find Ms Granger.'

'Mmm...I think Hermione has become less sympathetic with age.'

'A frightening thought indeed.' Harry nodded in agreement.

'So your little tryst with Lupin convinced you to purchase a prostitute and determine if this foray into queerdom is permanent? Most people simply go to a club, you know. It's usually cheaper.'

Harry snorted in response. 'I was hoping for something a little less likely to end up in the papers the next day.'

'Yes, and I'm sure that tantrum you threw in Knockturn Alley earlier will be kept completely confidential by all who witnessed it.' Harry shrugged, but didn't say anything further. They sat together in silence for a minute until Severus gestured for Potter to reheat the water for the tea. He did so with a wave of his wand and refilled for both of them. They sat back and Severus suddenly realized that Potter was a much more tolerable individual than he would have thought not two hours ago. They'd managed an entire cup of tea without an argument.

Of course, the half-wit had to ruin it.

'Can I ask you a question?'

'You just did.'

Snape smirked, Potter huffed.

Undeterred, he continued, 'How can you...why do you do this?' He waved his arms around, indicating the flat. Severus immediately tensed and schooled his face into a neutral expression.

Not pretending to misunderstand, he answered, 'And what other profession do you have in mind?'

'I don't know,' Harry muttered, looking down at his teacup. 'It just seems kind of demeaning. Couldn't you help out in an apothecary or a bookstore or something?'

'An apothecary. A bookstore,' he said in a quiet voice. 'Who exactly would hire me? How would I get around _without. A. Wand?_ ' Was the boy joking? Did he think Severus did this for fun? Feeling the anger build in him, he abruptly slammed his cup down onto the tray with a clatter.

'In case you've forgotten, Potter, I was stripped of everything—everything—I owned at that trial. The wand I'd had since I was a child was snapped into pieces and _burned_! Every mastery I'd earned, every honor I'd achieved was stripped from me like they'd never existed. My flat, my activities, my shopping habits—they are monitored every hour of every day! I can't leave the country; I can't even walk _into_ an apothecary without a Ministry official demanding to know what I'm doing there.

'And of course it wasn't enough that I was a pariah in the Wizarding world. No, the Ministry _to this day_ still cautions the Muggle world about what a dangerous criminal I am!' Severus stood and loomed over the boy. 'I didn't choose this, you idiot! This was what was _left_ for me to do after that farce of a trial!' Spittle flew from his mouth and on to Harry's glasses as he clenched his jaw in frustration. Harry, for his part, was looking a little stricken at hearing the terms of Severus' release from Ministry custody. How could the boy not know, though?

He turned away from the sofa and stared absently at his bed in the corner of the room. He hadn't thought about the trial since the year it happened. After his release, he had been far too concerned with trivial matters like food, safety, and shelter to dwell on the events of his hearing. He also privately conceded dwelling would possibility have resulted in an unhealthy fascination in the numerous poison merchants he walked past on a daily basis.

'But you were innocent,' Harry finally said quietly.

'Yes, I was!' Snape whirled back around to face Harry, his voice vibrating with anger. 'And where were you to attest to that fact? He asked you to help me after the war. He _ordered_ you to help me. But, no, famous Harry Potter believes he is entitled to a _holiday_ a mere two days before my hearing!'

Potter looked stricken by Snape's diatribe. He moved from his seat to stand in front of Severus.

'Snape, I—I didn't go on holiday before your hearing,' he sighed running his hands through his hair in a nervous gesture. 'Ron died.'

'I know,' Snape responded, bemused by the boy's desire to impart information they both already knew. 'I was there.'

'Yeah, well. I didn't go on holiday. I didn't go _anywhere_ for months after—afterward. I didn't want to see much of anyone, and when I heard about your trial I figured all the pensieve evidence would be enough. I didn't think my presence would have made a difference. Honest.'

Severus suddenly felt very tired. He wanted for this conversation—this night—to be over.

'It would have made all the difference. Albus knew that; it was why he left the letters. That was why he asked _you_ specifically.'

The two men faced each other in silence. Potter looked as tired as Snape felt, and his eyes were glittering suspiciously behind his glasses. Severus moved to return to the sofa. Before he could take more than a step, Harry stopped him with a hand, leaned up and brushed his lips softly against Severus'.

Oh. He stared wide-eyed in shock as the boy pulled back a bit and anxiously opened his eyes.

'Potter, what—' are you doing? What is wrong with you? What in Merlin's name made you go from an argument to a kiss? They were all wonderful questions that he would have asked had those lips not quickly returned more eager and insistent. He opened his mouth slightly and a tongue snaked inside to slide against his own.

He didn't kiss clients, and if he had it never would have been with this much sensuality and feeling. It felt delightful in an uncomfortable, completely out-of-his-depth sort of way. Harry moved closer until his body pressed against Severus'. Hands came around his waist and held him there, as if to prevent any plans he had for ending their kiss. It occurred to him absently that this was _Potter_ and that this stupid, self-centered boy would surely find some way to use this against him. At the moment, though, he found himself far more concerned with nibbling on those smooth lips and seeking out the taste of their evening tea.

Another minute passed before they finally broke apart. Potter's eyes were wild and glistening as he swallowed nervously. 'I want—'

But Snape suddenly didn't want to hear what the boy wanted. It would have been too cliché, or reminded him too much of the fact that he wasn't kissing the lips of a lover, but those of a confused and very naïve client. Instead, he pushed the boy to the bed and lowered himself down for another kiss. His hands came up between them and started undoing the buttons on the front of Potter's robe, who, in the meantime, was making deliciously needy whines of frustration as he blindly tried to figure out the double knot on Severus' dressing gown. He finally succeeded in untying it, and wasted no time in pushing the fabric off, leaving Snape entirely nude.

Severus suddenly felt inexplicably nervous in a way that would seem ridiculous given his current profession. He was well aware of the fact that he didn't get clients based on his appearance, and his living conditions over the past year had only made things worse. His hands stilled on his own attempts to divest the boy of his robes and he broke their kiss long enough to look down at Harry. The green eyes were busy roaming over his body in apparent appraisal. Each place they rested upon was quickly accompanied by the light, smooth touches of the boy's fingers. Realizing he was being watched, Harry looked up at Snape and gave him a reassuring smile. It was enough, he supposed, but he plucked off the boy's glasses and set them on the nightstand for good measure anyway.

After freeing the last button on Harry's robe, he tugged the boy up, pulled the robe off, and threw it onto the floor. Harry leaned back on his elbows and Snape took his moment to look the boy over. He was better toned than Severus had originally given him credit for. His pale chest was scattered with slightly more dark hair than his own, helping to cover the numerous small scars he knew were received in the last battle against the Dark Lord. The underpants the boy still wore were clearly tented in arousal, but Severus ignored it for a moment in favor of trailing his fingers around the boy's chest and dipping his head to lick and tease each nipple. Each nibble and suck produced an impressive variety of gasps and whimpers that made clear no one had ever played with those nipples before.

After a few minutes he untangled the fingers that had somehow got wrapped in his hair, and urged Harry to turn over. He did so with minimal complaint and Snape straddled his thighs before running his hands up and down Harry's sides, earning a squirm and a giggle.

'Stop that! It tickles.'

'Mmm...perhaps something firmer then?' Snape changed his pressure and began to knead the muscles in Harry's back. As he moved down, he began to lick and graze his teeth against each vertebra until he reached the waistband of the boy's underpants. Clearly anticipating what Snape wanted, Harry eagerly lifted his hips the moment Severus touched the top of his pants.

'You never were a very patient child,' he murmured. Harry hrmphed in return and Severus pulled off the pants, easing them over the most impatient portion of Harry's anatomy.

'I have the patience of a saint. When do I get to turn over?'

Snape snorted.

'When I say so. Tuck your legs up for me.' Harry complied, pulling his legs under his body and keeping his head pillowed on his crossed arms.

'Are you going fuck me like this?' he said, trying to look at Snape from upside down. 'I was kinda hoping I'd get to do it face to face.'

'And so you shall.' Severus bent forward and spread Harry's cheeks.

'Then what are you— _ohh_!'

He blew slowly over the young man's hole before circling his tongue around the edge. He alternated between long and short licks, each pass putting more and more pressure against the opening. Harry began to push back against him in time with his tongue, and mewled loudly with every swipe. Changing direction, Severus trailed his lips down the boy’s perineum to lave his tongue around each testicle. He took one into his mouth and sucked gently, which produced a deep groan from Harry. After giving the same treatment to the other, he licked his way back up the boy’s arse. Harry enthusiastically thrust back, and Severus let his tongue push its way past the tight muscle, moving it slowly in and out.

'Oh, more, _more_.' Severus felt Harry shift in an attempt to attend to his erection. In response he pulled out and reached to swat away the impatient hand.

'No.'

'I'm so close,' Harry whinged, thrusting himself back again in a less than subtle hint.

'No. Turn around.' Harry did so and Severus took the opportunity to retrieve a jar of lube from a drawer in the nightstand. As he shifted back, Potter unexpectedly reached up and kissed him, running his tongue around his mouth and sucking greedily on his lips.

'Depraved,' Severus murmured into Harry's mouth when they finally broke apart.

'Mmmhmm...' Harry lay back on the bed with his eyes half closed. His hair stuck up in all different directions and he had a beautiful flush stretching from his neck all the way down his torso. Beautifully depraved.

He stroked his own erection idly a few times before quickly opening the jar of lube and coating his hands in the viscous oil. He brought his hand down and wrapped it around the young man's cock. He fisted it lightly, allowing the lube to coat it without giving Harry enough pressure to come. After a few seconds, he dipped his fingers into the jar again and, instead of returning to the needy cock, he reached back and coated his own hole in the lube.

Potter seemed to realize what he was doing, 'Oh! _I_ get to, er, top?'

'Would you prefer not to? We never did discuss arrangements...' Severus mentioned uncertainly. He wanted to think that was because there was no arrangement to be made, but perhaps he'd got the boy's intentions wrong.

'No! I mean, yes—I mean—if you want to bottom, I, er, want to top.'

'Hmm...perhaps later we can test to see how far this accommodating attitude extends.' Without waiting for a response, Severus straddled Harry's waist and reach back to steady the boy's cock as he sat down.

Harry's entire body arched up as Severus bore down and stretched to accommodate the length.

'Aaahhh...Snape—Snape, slow down, please, god,' Harry pleaded. He reached down and grabbed hard at Severus' thigh for emphasis. Snape complied, and for a minute the two men stilled. Harry sucked his bottom lip into his mouth in concentration and both hands—one on the sheets and one on Severus' thigh—kneaded absently at the surfaces beneath them. Finally, he looked up to Severus and gave a small nod.

'O—okay,' Harry whispered.

Severus lifted up a couple of inches and slowly slid back down. He typically never used this position, but as he watched the rapture in his partner's face, he thought it might now be one of his favorites. He reached down to grab Harry's hand and wrap it around his cock, and the combination of both grips pushed him closer and closer to the edge.

They increased their rhythm faster and faster as Harry thrust his hips up in time with Severus. Their angle changed on one thrust and Snape forgot to breathe as the cock inside him brushed against his prostate. Another thrust and he saw stars behind his eyes. Soon, the hips below him became erratic as Harry arched back and came with a groan.

After a minute, Harry opened his eyes and squeezed the prick in his hand. He stroked and squeezed, pulling Severus' foreskin back and forward as they went. Suddenly, Harry sat up and pulled Severus down into a desperate, open-mouthed kiss. It was enough—Severus came with a muffled cry, coating their hands and Harry's chest with his come.

The boy dropped back onto the bed, tugging Severus with him. They lay there for a minute, foreheads pressed together, breathing in each other's slowly deepening puffs. Eventually he shifted to the side and watched Potter through a stringy curtain of hair. Harry gave him a lazy smile, before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Figures.

Deciding that it would take up too much energy to rouse the boy again and kick him out, Severus pulled the blanket from the bottom of the bed over both of them and went to sleep himself.

* * *

Severus Snape was not a morning person. So when he was woken up the next morning by the steady (if slightly myopic) gaze of green eyes, he was less than pleased.

'You haven't left yet.'

'I was kind of hoping we could talk.'

'I'm afraid you missed your pillow talk window of opportunity last night when you started snoring before your prick was even out of my arse.' The boy really was pretty when he blushed.

'I guess I did fall asleep pretty fast. Should I have stayed awake for a while or something?'

'It's customary to at least assess whether or not your partner objects to your sleeping over.'

'Yeah, but if I had done that you would have kicked me out.'

'Correct.'

'So it was a good thing that I didn't ask.' Snape snorted in response. 'While I was sitting here waiting for you to wake up, I did some thinking.' Harry sat up and Snape was surprised to see quite a few bruises and scratches on his torso. He didn't think he had been that rough.

'I want you to come live with me.' Severus nearly choked on his own tongue.

'Potter, we're not swans. One fuck does not a marriage make.'

'Swans? What—never mind. Just listen to me for a minute, would you? You said yourself that you don't particularly like what you do and you were right last night about what you said about—about me.' Harry chewed on his lip nervously.

'I'm always right. Which part?'

'The part about how I should have been there for your trial. It would have helped you a lot and I didn't see that back then. And even if it wouldn't have helped, I should have done it anyway because the headmaster asked me to and it was the right thing to do. I can't go back and testify for you at the trial, but I can help you out now. I've got a pretty big house, and I live all alone. You'd have your own room and there's even a house-elf, so there's always a tonne of food and you don't even have to clean up after yourself. And we could, you know, continue the other...stuff if you, er, wanted too.' Severus had become tenser and tenser as Harry continued his speech. When it finished he sat there for a moment before he could trust himself to reply.

'You want me to be your _house boy_?' Snape said in a quiet, dangerous voice.

'What? No! That's not what I meant at all!' Harry's eyes went wide. 'I just thought—it's just that—I have so much space and I want to help.' Snape started to object again, but Harry pushed on, 'And it has nothing to do with pity, either. This is something I should have done two years ago. And—and you don't ever have to sleep with me again if you don't want, even if last night _was_ bloody brilliant.' Severus suppressed a little smirk at the last comment.

'It's a very generous offer, but I can't simply lie around doing—'

'But you wouldn't! You'd be working.'

'I thought you said I wasn't going to be a house boy?'

'No, you aren't. I want to try to get your case appealed, and I'll need a lot of help to do it. I mean, you _are_ fond of telling me that I'm too stupid to understand anything bigger than two-syllable words. I'm sure there are hundreds of big words in those old law books. I'll need full time help.' Harry tried to smile winningly, but his eyes looked earnest and pleading.

'I'll...I'll think about it,' Severus sighed.

'You're saying yes? You're saying yes!' Harry's face broke into a grin and he bounced up on the bed.

'I said I'd _think_ about it, you miscreant.' Severus scowled at the continued look of triumph on Harry's face. The boy refrained from saying anything, though, and instead reached over to kiss Severus on the lips.

As he kissed back eagerly, he feared this was how Potter was going to try to solve all their arguments in the future. The truly frightening part was that he privately believed it might work.


End file.
